Stain
Chizome Akaguro, also known as Hero Killer: Stain and formerly the vigilante Stendhal, is a villain and ex-vigilante that is notorious for having killed many pro heroes. Statistics *'Name': Chizome Akaguro, Hero Killer: Stain *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 31 *'Classification': Human, Villain/Hero Killer *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 181 cm (5'11.5") *'Weight': 74 kg (163 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Imprisoned *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Bloodcurdle *'Standard Equipment': Katana, Throwing Knives and Spiked Boots *'Weaknesses': Depending on the enemies' blood type, the time the enemy becomes paralyzed varies. *'Voice Actor': Gō Inoue Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Building level (Grievously injured and even killed dozens of Pro Heroes. Harmed Shoto, and kept up with both Iida and Izuku together. Stated that he could have killed them if they were alone easily) *'Speed': At least Supersonic (Able to kill several Pro Heroes, can keep up with Izuku, Shoto, and Iida while holding back) *'Lifting Strength': Class 5 *'Striking Strength': Class MJ (Sliced up Shoto's ice) *'Durability': Building level (Took a Detroit Smash head on, also withstood the same punch, Tenya's kick, and Shoto's fire) *'Stamina': Superhuman (Able to keep up with Izuku, Iida, and Shoto. Was still able to stand upright despite having his lungs punctured by his fractured ribs.) *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with sword and throwing knives *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Chizome is an intimidating, muscular man who walks with a distinct hunch. He has black hair and wears it in a messy fashion that would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask. Chizome's face is mostly flat because he removed his own nose, and has blood red eyes. His tongue is unusually long and tainted with many small bumps. The Hero Killer sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, as Chizome instead wraps his arms in bandages. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm. His knees are protected with metal pads and the costume is completed with black, steel boots. Chizome always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask. Personality Chizome is a cold, unforgiving man with a sense of duty to cleanse society of false heroes. He believes that those who work as Heroes to collect income are unworthy of being called the name and only All Might is a true hero. Due to his strong ideology, Chizome took it upon himself to become Hero Killer: Stain to stain his own hands with blood to purge fake heroes and change the current society. Chizome does not wish to kill those who are not targets for his own cause. He dislikes needless bloodshed and came to blows with Tomura Shigaraki because of it. He was reluctant to attack Tenya Iida before the hero in training provoked him. He even told Tenya the true traits of a hero in contrast of those who desire to use their Quirks in selfish ways. Chizome spared Izuku Midoriya because he showed characteristics of a true hero. He believes heavily in creeds and convictions, stating that they are needed in order to accomplish anything and that without them people are weak and will eventually die. In spite of his extremist views and beliefs, Chizome does have genuine ideals about Heroism which he stands by firmly. He does not hesitate to save people he deems worthy of being called Heroes, does not like killing without reason, and will even give advice to his enemies. He seems to acknowledge that what he is doing is morally wrong, but believes that in order for society to be put on the right path, someone must be what he is, indicating he sees himself as somewhat of a martyr. Chizome's conviction gives him an incredibly murderous aura and bloodlust that paralyzed several heroes in fear. It gives him enough confidence to willingly challenge several pro heroes at once, even after sustaining major injuries. History Main Skills and Equipment Bloodcurdle: Stain can paralyze his target by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed for varies depending on blood type, with B having the longest duration, then in decreasing order, AB, A, and O. Regardless, the maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed is eight minutes. Stain uses blades to draw blood from his opponents in order to use his Quirk. Relationships *All Might *Tenya Iida *Tomura Shigaraki *Izuku Midoriya *Shoto Todoroki *Naruto Uzumaki Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Vigilante Category:Emitter Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Antagonist